


Jessica Lovejoy's bitter revenge on Lisa Simpson

by Girlvert



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Siblings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Summary: After Jessica Lovejoy had been robbed off her fame by Lisa Simpson.She made plans for revenge and Lisa's dumber brother Bart Simpson will become her will-less vassal.
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson, Jessica Lovejoy/Bart Simpson, Jessica Lovejoy/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Jessica Lovejoy's bitter revenge on Lisa Simpson

Jessica Lovejoy

Bart Simpson

Lisa Simpson

** Jessica Lovejoy’s bitter revenge on Lisa Simpson **

\- Simpsons theme playin’ –

>Insert couch gag here<

**Name of the Episode:**

"revenge is a dish best served cold"

It has been three days since Jessica Lovejoy, daughter of renowned Reverend Lovejoy, was ridiculed by Lisa Simpson during one of Springfield’s most prestigious school projects. Namely the diorama shows! Months of precise preperation and countless hours of hard work were all for nothing when Jessica’s display of Dante’s Inferno was not appreciated in the slightest by the school judges but slated as being too controversial for a school project, and regarded as inappropriate especially for the daughter of a man of god. Whereas Lisa Simpson’s diorama of the French Revolution was praised for it details and historic accuracy. Jessica will never forget the smug on Lisa’s face when she was rewarded with this years‘ school trophy for extraordinary achievements. She felt shamefully robbed and her disappointment slowly turned into anger, and anger into hatred. But even worse, the whole incident was not without consequences for that girl. Principal Skinner called her conservative parents and asked for a personal meeting. Her parents went really furious and even tried to send their daughter to a psychatrist. That was way too much for Jessica and she made an oath with herself to literally destroy Lisa Simpson at whatever cost!

An excellent opportunity to realize her plans was next Sunday’s church service where she finally decided that Lisa’s Simpson’s dumber brother Bart would be the perfect means to an end for her diabolic plans. So at next Sunday the whole Simpson family was attending church service and Jessica approached Bart with her most charming face and together they went to a quieter and undisturbed place of the church’s chapel.

Jessica: „Hey Bart, I think I’m getting bored with Jimbo Jones, he’s just such a show-off.“

Bart: „Oh, Jessica, does this mean you two are no couple anymore?“

Jessica: „Well, Bart we never were couples in the first place, it was just fun to hang out with an older guy but frankly speaking he’s such an idiot“

Bart: „Ehm… Jessica, does this mean you would have some time now to hang out with me, too?“

Jessica: „Sure, but you have to show me that you are a cool guy, too.“

Bart: „What do you mean? Everyone thinks I’m cool, I mean I do cool tricks with the skateboard and…“

Jessica: „Come on Bart, that’s so out now and little boys stuff, I mean Jimbo even smokes and drinks Duff beer.“

Bart: „Oww, so you want me to smoke pot and drink, too“

Jessica: „Ehm not quite, but I have something special in mind“

Bart: „Tell me more!“

Jessica: „Well, if you prove your friendship and loyality to me, I might become your girlfriend, but you have to do certain things for me!“

Bart: “I’m your man!”

Jessica: “Cool, I knew I could rely on you Bart!”

With her cold emotionless eyes Jessica looked deep into Bart’s face, formed a hint of a smile and kissed him briefly on his cheek. Bart blushed and instantly became wax in her hands.

During the next couple of days he would receive special short messages from Jessica on his cell phone, one of his tasks was to write something on to the school building wall that could compromise Lisa. So Bart who still thought this was all for fun, wrote in gigantic red letters “Lisa stinks”, “Lisa is a little Slut!” at the next day. Lisa was so furious and clearly suspected Bart to be the culprit but he pretended to know nothing. Most of the children at Springfield Elementary School did not like Lisa, she was widely regarded as a spoiled arrogant know-it-all. And when Jessica finally saw the graffitis she felt a certain satisfaction in her little black heart. But that sentiment did not last long. And she gave some more orders to follow.

At one point Bart had to replace Lisa Simpson’s school uniform with a another one, thus Lisa’s grey plaid skirt was much shorter than those of the other girl’s, it ended a hole hands witdth above her knees, but she didn’t notice it at first. It was more like a subtle detail, that additionally boosted the dirty fantasies of the boys in her class. On another incident Bart smuggled even a weed joint into Lisa’s locker, which Jessica had been given by Jimbo. When Principal Skinner found that out, Lisa was almost expelled from school, but she had been given a second chance as she was the school’s picture book student and also Principal Skinner wanted to prevent any public scandal as the school’s reputation wasn’t the best anyway. Jessica was deeply angered and decided on an even crueler punishment.

So she called Bart for a secret meeting in his treehouse. Late in the evening Jessica explained her plan to him.

Jessica: “Bart I want to be frank with you. I hate Lisa so much, she is really a pain in the ass. So if you really love me you have to do me this one special favour ok?”

Bart: “Ehm.. Jessica what could it be?I mean yeah my sister is sometimes annoying but…

Jessica: ”But? Well, I tell you this, she made a total laughing stock out of me, people are still talking about my diorama, ok. So will you do it for me? I only accept a YES!!!”

Bart: “Ok, ok, I see you are suffering a lot, I mean I’m your friend so yes, I will do it! Just tell me what I have to do Jessica!”

Jessica: “Fuck her! Fuck that bitch really hard, please I want to hear her scream.”

Bart: “Wait. Stop! Are you really asking that I should fuck my sister?!”

Jessica: “Yes, exactly, it’s not so hard to understand, is it?”

Bart: “No, but…damn I’m really struggling.”

Jessica: “Don’t be a little sissy! Be a true man, just once!”

Bart was deeply shocked of Jessica’s request. To make things worst Jessica began to fumble around Bart pants and pulled it down his hips. She was quite amused by his small penis.

Jessica: “Oww, Bart you have such a little weener, I’m afraid Lisa wouldn’t even notice that you bang her.”

Bart: “Well, I’m just an 8 years old little boy so what did you expect?”

Jessica: “Don’t worry I show you this..!”

Jessica took some kind of device from her backpack, that looks like some kind of vacuum pump.

Jessica: “Use this, and use it daily. Become a man and do what you have to do!”

Bart looked quite doubtfully at the device but once he put it on his little penis and activated it he felt some kind of sensation in his little penis.

Bart: “Cowabunga!”

,“This thing actually works!”

Jessica was laughing out loud.

Some time went by, during which Bart would use the special device daily. So his little cock grew gradually from 3 inches in the very beginning to a more impressing 5 inches in length. But Jessica wasn’t quite satisfied yet, to boost things a little forward. She took some viagra pills from her father’s desk, carefully grounded it with a pestle so it finally became a fine powder and mixed it with Krusty’s infamous cough syrup, as she knew that every good tincture needed Krusty’s cough syrup, right? She felt a sense of pride when she was holding that little flask with the shining blue liquid in her hands not knowing what kind of dark spirits she had just summoned.

To convince herself about Bart’s progress, she surprised him in the shadows of the night by sneaking directly into his sleeping room. Bart was sleeping deeply and snore a bit. She pulled his blanket down, and her hand was reaching for his little pants. Jessica ripped it off in one go and injected the magic potion directly into his balls!

Bart: “OUUUUUUCHHHHHH!”

Shocked out of sleep and with a pain ridden face Bart started to scream out loud with bulging eyes, before his mouth got muted by Jessica. His balls were grotesquely swollen, and his cock was throbbing harder and harder with big blue veins coming out of nowhere and his knob was just seconds short to explode into an undefined mess of flesh!

Bart: “Owwww, Jessica what is happening here?”

Jessica: “Well Bart, it seems Bruce Banner has finally become Hulk!”

The swelling of Bart’s private parts slowly subsided and after a while he even found some pleasure in his new weapon of mass destruction.

Jessica looked with some excitement onto Bart’s new tools. His cock was now 8 inches long and 2,5 inches thick! However, not only Bart’s body changed also his hormones were out of balance as he suddenly felt that unstoppable urge to penetrate a rose of flesh.

Jessica of course disciplined him. And gave him a big painful slap on his cheek. So, whether he liked it or not, he slowly gave in.

** Judgement Day **

It was Friday, the 13th, and this was the day all the efforts of the last few month would finally pay out. Jessica made a big red circle on the calendar as this was the perfect point of time where she would finally get her ice-cold revenge onto that little annoying girl named Lisa Simpson!

As every day Lisa Simpson was wearing her much too short plaid skirt and Bart was following her the whole time. She couldn’t keep his eyes off her tiny pale legs, which were wrapped in a nice pair of white knee socks. Her blonde pointy hair was blowing freely in the wind. And whenever he came close to her he tried to inhale her peculiar scent. Sensitive as she was, Lisa surely noted Bart’s strange behavior around her.

Lisa Simpson: “Bart, is something. You are acting quite strange today!”

Bart: “Well, no lil sis, it’s nothing. It’s just you look so good today.”

Lisa: “Ey, Bart are you joking I’m looking the same like any other day.”

Bart: “Hmm, if you say so.”

Lisa: “Bart, I’m in a hurry. I ‘m going to meet Janey this afternoon!”

Bart: “Oww, that twat, ok. Smell you later lil sis.”

Lisa who didn’t hear Bart’s last words was collecting her books from the desk and left the room. She went straight home to call her friend Janey.

Bart followed her closely, he had some in-ear headphones plugged in through which he would receive orders by Jessica.

Jessica: “Bart make yourself ready and follow her! Stop.”

Bart: “I’m on my way. Stop.”

Back at the Simpson’s home Jessica has taken position in the tree house from which she could observe every room of the Simpson’s manor. She noticed Lisa who was lying on the living room floor with the phone in her hands. She was talking with Janey about their meeting today.

Lisa: “Hi Janey, this is Lisa, how are you doing?”

Janey: “Oh hi Lisa, I’m fine.”

Lisa: “Hey, this guy Landen Auger, damn he is so cute, is having a party tonight, and he asked me to come.”

Janey: “Lisa, yes, yes, Landen is the cutest boy at school, ehm you really like him don’t you?”

Lisa: “Pssss, Janey, don’t tell anyone. But yes, he is really cute. Such a beau.”

In the meantime Bart arrived at the scenery, he slowly sneaked into the living room. He is almost completely naked. He was just wearing a colorful T-shirt with his favourite superhero Radio-Active man on it and some heavy military boots. He had his huge cock finally unleashed and was “loading” it with his right hand while constantly looking at Lisa’s bangling legs, he deeply inhaled the air around him just to get a trace of her girlish scent. He kept staring at her well-defined calves, and his cock even grew bigger. Jessica who was watching the scene from the tree house gave him the final order!

Jessica: “Bart, this is the time where you can prove me that you really really love me. Fuck her for me Bart. Please I beg you, fuck Lisa Simpson! And Fuck her hard. Do you understand me. Fuck her really hard!”

Bart’s face was ridden with brutality and slowly morphed into something akin to the icy look of Arnold Schwarzenegger in the first Terminator movie. So determined to fulfill his mission he overwhelmed his sister by jumping on her from behind. She was still on the phone with Janey when she suddenly felt her brother’s hand reaching for her skirt. He slowly pulled it up and ripped off her panties with a merciless swing. Lisa screamed out loud. Now lying on the floor with her little asscheeks fully exposed.

Lisa “Bart, what … what are you doing?”

Bart starts to stick is fingers right into Lisa’s cunt.

Lisa “Bart, eh…stop…stop…please. Take your fingers out there! Bart…please!”

Bart didn’t stop, he pushed in three fingers right into Lisa’s tight cunt. He felt the warmth of her fleshy rose and her screams additionally boost his cravings. His cock grew bigger and bigger to an astonishing 9 inches! He slapped her ass a bit. And was forcing her legs apart. Lisa widely shook her head to left and right. And screamed out loud. Begging him to stop. But Bart didn’t. He held his huge cock in his right hand and was forcing it right into Lisa’s tiny butthole!!!!

And on the phone you could hear Janey’s inaudible mumblings. (A hectic Janey screamed nervously, Lisa are you ok, please answer, Lisa?!)

An eye-piercing scream was cutting through the scene. Lisa screamed her heart out while getting penetrated anally by her brother’s monster cock. Her eyes bulged with fear while her brother fucked her faster and harder. She made an angry fist with her hands and was constantly banging them on the floor quite in the same rhythm her brother was fucking her. Her legs dangled in the air, and Jessica was so euphoric by the scene that she recorded everything wit her cell-phone.

Jessica: “That’s my boy. Fuck her ass, fuck it good. Make her scream that lil’ slut!”

And indeed, Bart was fucking her relentlessly with hard and uncompromising thrusts deeper and deeper into her tiny ass, gaping it wider and wider, the brute force of his cock was truly impressive! His cock nearly split her ass in halve!

Lisa: “Bart..aw..aww. ahh… ohhh. Aw.aw. ohhhh ah ah aha. Please stop!”

Lisa’s agony was a big turn on for both Bart and Jessica. So after some more brutal thrusts Bart finally felt an unfamiliar twitching in his cock. That twitch meandered slowly through his cock and with a big diabolic smile on his face he finally shot his massive load directly into Lisa’s oh so tight warm girlbutt.

Bart: “Ahhhhhhh….that’s it…I’m coooooming lil sis…ahhhhh”

Jessica was euphoric. She finally got her personal gratification. Later she put video files of the incident on her blog to show every one that Lisa is nothing more than a dirty lil cunt.


End file.
